97thAnnualHungerGames
by FrostBite the IceWing
Summary: Katniss and Peeta died in the Games. The spark died down and nothing happened. The Games went on and Snow didn’t die. Now the 97th Games are coming up. Who will live and who will die. SYOT Open
1. Intro

97th Annual Hunger Games

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games and I don't own any tributes that are submitted.

Katniss and Peeta died in the Games. The spark died down and nothing happened. The Games went on and Snow didn't die. Now the 97th Games are coming up. Who will live and who will die. SYOT Open.

Lukan Risia: Head Gamemaker

Seneca Crane. He was the last victim of President Snow. After the 96th Games were a total failure, Lukan became Head Gamemaker. Now it's his life on the line, so he doesn't plan to disappoint. The next Games will be the bloodiest Games yet.

Sorry about the short intro, I just wanted to how a way to introduce this without needing to do to much and bore people. There isn't going to be much when it comes to the Reaping, Chariot, Training, and Interview. Most of my energy will be spent on the actual Games. Only 12 tributes will be in the Games because no one really wants a bloodbath tribute and I'm not going to wait forever for 24 tributes. There will be one tribute from each district, male or female. IF there are more than 12 tributes, I might accept them depending on if I like them or if you are fine with them being a bloodbath tribute. If you have any problem with the way your tribute is used talk to me and I will try to fix it. I accept tributes from everyone. Talk to me if you have any questions

Name

District

Age

Gender

Appearance

Personality

Allies

Family

Friends

Love interest

Likes

Dislikes

Fears

Strengths

Weaknesses

Outfits

Volunteer or Reaped

Why they volunteered/reaction to reaping

Before reaping

Reaping

After Reaping

Training Score

Gamemaker Demo

Training strategy

Before entrance

Cornucopia Strategy

Arena Strategy

Preferred death

Preferred placement

Other


	2. Tributes

D1:

D2: Karolyn Summers (YangoTheMango)

D3: Julius Galloway (Spartan10008)

D4: Lana Martin (Spartan10007)

D5:

D6:

D7: Jennifer Olpine (Marie464)

D8:

D9:

D10:

D11: Atlas Idouma (TheHoad)

D12:

As soon as I have all my tributes I will officially begin

Sponsor Points Opportunity:

How many tributes do you think will volunteer?

Worth 20 points

This question can be answered until I have every tribute. As soon as I have every tribute, I will award points to everyone who answered the question correctly or came close.

Information for Sponsoring in the next chapter.

Since things are going slow, guests can start submitting tributes. I'll keep track of their sponsor points too. Please submit some more tributes and thanks.


	3. Sponsoring

Sponsor Points and How to Sponsor

Sponsor Points:

In some chapters, I will ask different questions that have to do with the chapter. If no one gets the question correct, the person to get the question mostly correct or is closest to getting the right answer will get points. Also everyone who submits a tribute gets 20 Sponsor Points.

How to Sponsor:

There will be a list submitted about every chapter that has what can be a sponsor gift and how many sponsor points it costs. The costs will go up every chapter or so as well. I will be keeping track of everyone's points but anyone can sponsor. I would prefer people answering questions through PM if you can but it doesn't matter if you don't. If you want to sponsor PM me and tell me the tribute you're sponsoring and what the gift is. The amount of points you have will be posted below along with the different sponsor gifts

Food

Small meal 10

Medium meal 20

Large meal 30

Small water 20

Large water 40

Poison 30

Simple medicine 20

Good medicine 40

Capital medicine 80

First Aid Kit 20

Knife 40

Axe 50

Spear 50

Bow and arrow 60

Trident 100

Sword 100

Spile 30

Coil of wire 30

If you have a idea of a sponsor gift PM or review and I will decide whether or not to use it and the amount of points it's worth

Everyone's Points

YangoTheMango: 20

Spartan10007: 20

Spartan10008: 20

TheHoad: 20

Marie464: 20


End file.
